Angry heads
|image= |gender=Unspecified |race=Heads |faction=Good Evil (NMD) |health=Three hearts, 100 (NMD) |level=All, 50 (NMD) |status=Alive, |game=Knuckleheads Nitrome Must Die }} The 'angry heads'Knuckleheads game description: "Play as two connected angry heads..." are the main characters from Knuckleheads. They are also bosses in Nitrome Must Die in level fifty, only they appear much bigger and more advanced detail. Appearance The angry heads are two heads - one green, one pink - chained together and bearing angry expressions (because of this) for the duration of the game. Game information Knuckleheads History They somehow got chained together and tried to break the chain. In game The angry heads have the ability to extend and lower the length of their chain, though they have no appendages so it is unknown how they do this. The angry heads are pretty strong, as they have the ability to smash pink and green enemies with the matching color head. Both heads will be harmed if they touch a enemy with the wrong color head, or if they touch a hazard. The chain is impenetrable and cannot be broken, nor will it affect the angry heads if it touches an enemy or hazard. Nitrome Must Die The angry heads appear as the fifth boss of Nitrome Must Die. The angry heads are very big, each head being the size of three blocks. They attack by hitting the player with their heads, having to swing them around in phases one and two, and having to roll into them in phase three. as balls in phase three]] Phase one At the first part of the battle, the green angry head will be at the top of the level, while the pink one will be swinging around below. The player has to shoot the pink head until the health meter drops to a certain point, then the two heads will drop down to the bottom platform. Phase two After dropping down to the bottom platform, the green head will begin to rotate around, increasing the chain every second, and decreasing it once it reaches as far as it can. After the heads sustain enough damage, the chain will break and the heads will become spheres. An easy way to damage the angry heads faster is to climb onto the pink one's platform and use the shotgun. This deals a large amount of damage, although the player might lose some health. Phase three After becoming two separate heads, they will roll down into a pipe, then come out the top of the level. At this point, it is possible to destroy one of the heads, leaving the other head on its own. After depleting the health bar, the last remaining ball will explode. Cosmic Cannon The green head appears as a ball in the mini game Cosmic Cannon, along with many other characters from Nitrome games such as the moon in Cheese Dreams. The pink head does not appear, however. Gallery Knucleheads.jpg|The angry heads in Knuckleheads knucleheads 2.JPG|The angry heads with the full length chain in Knuckleheads Knucleheads_3.jpg|The pink angry head hitting an enemy in Knuckleheads green head.PNG|The green head in the Party skin Cosmic_Cannon_AngryHead.png|The green head in Cosmic Cannon Full_avatar-24.png|An avatar of the angry heads Trivia *The angry heads have the same colour as Ribbit's heads. Coincidentally, both appear in a game which require the use of both heads. *The angry heads went unnamed for three years, being named when Nitrome 2.0 was released. References }} Category:Knuckleheads Category:Characters Category:Bosses Category:Nitrome Must Die Category:Cosmic Cannon Category:Main characters Category:Male characters